


harmony

by ShirosRedKnight (SweetFanfics)



Series: Sheith Week Unlimited [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Dreamers, Fluff, Keith gives it to him, M/M, Sheith Week Unlimited, Shiro needs a little hope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 06:39:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9479699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetFanfics/pseuds/ShirosRedKnight
Summary: “Do you really believe we’ll go back one day?”Keith finds himself frowning worriedly at Shiro’s low tone. It’s hesitant in a way Shiro rarely is. He’s the optimist between them. If anyone ought be asking that particular question, it’s Keith.With the shoe suddenly on the wrong foot, Keith stumbles while reassuring Shiro. “Maybe.” And realizes that’s not good enough. Sure it’s the answer he’d given the others because he likes to put on a strong front but this is Shiro. He can trust Shiro with his gentle hopes.As he buzzes off another couple of inches of hair, leaving a neat buzz cut behind, Keith admits in a softer voice, “I hope we will. It’s what I think about before any big fight we have.





	

“We missed you at breakfast today.”

 

Seated before him with a bowed head,  Shiro hums placidly. It resonates with the buzzing hair clippers creating a peaceful harmony. “Decided to get some more sleep after my morning exercise.” Keith applies gentle pressure to Shiro’s head, urging him to duck his head a little more before running the machine over the stretched out skin. “Did I miss anything important?”

 

“Only if you count Pidge realizing she can snort goo out of her nose if she laughs while eating as important.”

 

Shiro’s shoulders shake, causing the towel Keith has wrapped around the other paladin’s shoulders to loosen up. Keith turns the clippers off and hurriedly tucks the towel back into place. While he’s there, his fingers brush away the stray strands of hair sticking to Shiro’s neck.

 

His skin is so warm and the angle so vulnerable. There’s so few people Shiro would trust to do this. A drop of warmth, golden and thick, falls into a cup that’s already threatening to overflow inside of him. Keith presses a soft kiss at the edge of Shiro’s hairline, transferring some of that heat along before straightening up.

 

“Anything besides that?” Shiro asks, ducking his head again as Keith turns the clippers back on.

 

Keith runs his fingers over the overgrown buzz cut, enjoying the difference in textures between the fresh cut and fuzzy soft hair. He’s not sure which sensation he likes best. Maybe the fuzzy softness.

 

As he continues to buzz Shiro’s hair off, Keith answers, “We talked about what we were going to do once we get back to Earth. Dream scenarios.”

 

The buzzing sound fills their room. Under his fingertips, Shiro has tensed up. After Keith sweeps the freshly shorn hair off Shiro’s head, he runs his fingers up into the longer strands and asks, “Something wrong?”

 

“Do you really believe we’ll go back one day?”

 

Keith finds himself frowning worriedly at Shiro’s low tone. It’s hesitant in a way Shiro rarely is. He’s the optimist between them. If anyone ought be asking that particular question, it’s Keith.

 

With the shoe suddenly on the wrong foot, Keith stumbles while reassuring Shiro. “Maybe.” And realizes that’s not good enough. Sure it’s the answer he’d given the others because he likes to put on a strong front but this is Shiro. He can trust Shiro with his gentle hopes.

 

As he buzzes off another couple of inches of hair, leaving a neat buzz cut behind, Keith admits in a softer voice, “I hope we will. It’s what I think about before any big fight we have.

 

Keith hurriedly turns the clippers off, the aqua lights fading as Shiro turns around. His wide gray eyes peer up in curious surprise at Keith. “You do?”

 

With a shy flush, Keith nods while firmly making Shiro turn around. Once he’s made sure the towel is still tucked into place, he resumes tidying up the other paladin’s hair. Keith stares at the blades as they neatly trim the short hair down and murmurs, “Whenever I get in Red, I remind myself of what I’m fighting for. And that includes the future.”

 

Heat floods his cheeks at the admission. It’s a pipedream that Keith holds dear to his heart. Not exactly his dearest wish but closer to a fond ideal he’d say he is aiming for. Aim for the stars they told him, so he did. In more ways than one.

 

Shiro shifts in his seat, obviously wanting to look at Keith but keeping himself in place as Keith cleans up the hair next to Shiro’s left ear. “What kind of future? Like, how the fight is going to end?”

 

“No,” Keith admits quietly, feeling more heat flood his cheeks. He’s almost done. There’s no way this conversation won’t end with him standing between Shiro’s legs and avoiding those gray eyes peering lovingly up at him while Keith stammers his way through describing his dream ending.

 

That doesn’t mean he doesn’t try delaying the inevitable by taking his sweet time cleaning up the last patch of hair. During the process of which Shiro inquires, “So what do you think about? What things will be like after we defeat the Galra? After we restore peace to the galaxies?”

 

Keith turns the clippers off as he cuts off the last of Shiro’s fuzzy hair. The buzz cut is pristine now. There’s nothing left to do except trim Shiro’s fringe to a respectable length and clean up. So Keith takes his time swiping his fingers across the soft skin, wiping stray hairs away as he tries to will some of the heat down his cheeks.

 

“Keith?”

 

The gentleness with which Shiro says his name has Keith’s fragile resolve cracking. As he moves to stand in front of the other man, Keith mumbles, “Yeah. I think about what we’d do after that.”

 

He loves Shiro’s hands. Keith loves the size and strength of them. He especially loves it when Shiro rests his palms against his waist. The weight of them is comforting and heavy. The touch centers Keith as he combs his fingers through Shiro’s fringe. He smiles at the memory of Shiro blowing the hair off his nose with a complaint that it’s gotten too long.

 

Shiro hands slide up, fingertips kissing the edge of his ribs. He peers steadily up at Keith, asking, “Tell me about it?”

 

Shyness softness his smile, turns it fragile and wobbly at the edges. Keith shifts his weight from one foot to the other as he tries to focus on how much of the long white hair he needs to trim. But instead he finds his eyes peeking into Shiro’s patient gaze. There’s no more hesitation there. No fear, no worry. Only warm curiosity that makes Keith blush.

 

“We’ll get a house someplace quiet. Close to the woods so we can go for hikes and walks. With a nice big backyard with a little plot where we try to grow stuff of our own. Herbs and some vegetables.”

 

Keith turns the clippers on again, slowly cutting the fringe down to a respectable length. He finds his attention split between his present job and their future. “Our house is gonna have lots of windows and sunshine. Big living room and a cozy kitchen. A window seat in the living room where the cats love to sleep.”

 

“I bet you’d take a lot of cat naps there yourself.” Shiro teases gently.

 

His lips turn up at that, his silence an admission. He continues to trim the long strands down, smile turning into a grin. “You love taking care of the house. Any excuse to take your toolbox out and start hammering away at stuff. I’ll tell you we don’t need a spice rack but you’ll tell me I’ll thank you later. And a lot of times you’re right. Sometimes you’re not.”

 

He runs his fingers through the fringe, waiting for the silky strands to settle before decided the hair needs a little more cutting. Keith focuses entirely on the hair as he shares his deepest wish, voice pitched oh so low. “We make sure that the nursery is upstairs close to our room. That way it won’t take us too long to get to the baby when he cries in the middle of the night.”

 

Shiro’s hands tighten on his waist. His eyes widen in a way that cause thin cracks to show in Keith’s heart cup. It’s heart breakingly open and joyful, the look Shiro is giving him. But the thing that makes Keith’s heart ache is the lingering look of “You’d want that with me?”

 

Putting the clippers away, Keith cups Shiro’s face. Strokes his eyebrows, cheekbones, the tips of his ears, as he takes a step closer. Standing in between Shiro’s legs, Keith murmurs, “We figure the faster we get to the baby, the less chance he’ll wake the girls up when he cries. If they don’t get their sleep they’re really cranky in the morning.”

 

The painfully wondrous look on Shiro’s face grows as Keith continues to share details of a life he wants to share _so badly_ with him. His arms wrap around Keith’s waist as Keith explains they adopt the girls. Holds him in place when Keith explains how their son was carried to term by a surrogate. Just greedily soaks in every little detail Keith gives him.

 

There’s a wetness glimmering on the edges of his eyes when he says, “Three kids is a lot.”

 

“We figure we’ve got a lot of love to give.” Keith runs his fingers through Shiro’s hair, sweeping his fringe back until it mixes in with his dark hair. “Didn’t you use to say you wanted a big family?”

 

“I do,” Shiro nods, smiling tenderly at Keither. “But what if I want more kids?”

 

Keith shrugs, “We’ll get a bigger house then.”

 

Shiro’s hands pull him in for a hug tight enough to steal Keith’s breath away. “I love you,” the man breathes out, turning his bright grin up at Keith. “And I can’t wait to make that dream come true.”

 

With a grin of his own, Keith bends down to kiss Shiro to seal the promise.


End file.
